User talk:Jack's Posse Fic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 420 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Buckimion (Talk) 17:05, November 15, 2009 You're doing good, but I wouldn't put up a challenge like you did on Peter. :) I usually prefer things kept to a minimum but some people like to pad their letter counts by adding extra parenthesis or bits. It also wasn't needed to sign the message for the other guy as I get to see who makes all of the edits regardless if they sign or not. --Buckimion 19:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I bet you get tired of this :) I'm not jumping up to change Bucky back, but i believe it was mentioned about the character being influenced by Pete Gray in the episode commentary which is why it was explained here. --Buckimion 00:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh OK. I was just unsure why a more modern example wasn't used :P....--Jack's Posse Fic 00:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Muammar al-Gaddafi is acceptable with a number of spellings as are several other Middle East figures. I'll change over this one but don't go rampant on me today. --Buckimion 13:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I was just trying to be consistent...--Jack's Posse Fic 13:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have a big headache right now and am quite grumpy over nitpicking on grammar and pointing at Wikipedia examples as I don't completely trust them as a source. (More than once I've seem people try to pass off their own edits as the 'definitive' source.) I lifted the block but at least please restrain yourself from moving pages around on me. --Buckimion 15:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll try not to, but there are other sources http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/televisiontvthemelyrics-80s90s/growingpains.htm http://new.music.yahoo.com/various-artists/tracks/as-long-as-we-got-each-other--525777 Sorry about the headache--Jack's Posse Fic 15:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) chuckle...didn't say you were wrong, just early today isn't my best day to keep an eye on things. I'm going to be up late watching for vandals as we got hit HARD exactly one year ago. To this day I have no idea if I fixed everything that was done. --Buckimion 15:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Talk pages Technically, you can't delete a talk page, just wipe it clean. --Buckimion 20:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Why can't it be deleted?--Jack's Posse Fic 20:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The only way to (permanently) delete a talk page is to delete it's main page as well. If I tried to delete a talk page by itself, the history would still be available the same as wiping it and wiping is easier. FWIW - I let people pretty much say what they want in their own user pages, talk pages, blogs and the sandbox as long as it's legal and non-offensive. In this particular instance, I'd planned on ignoring it. --Buckimion 23:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Death's Hi-5 Sorry man, I don't really remember. Perhaps Buckimion knows. Again, truly sorry. I'm pretty sure it's not I Take Thee, Quagmire.Red Dog31 05:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ands Don't add "and" to the character listings. I don't like the clutter. --Buckimion 01:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) OK, sorry--Jack's Posse Fic 01:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Asking for trouble Something I was advised was to let people have their edits as long as they were accurate. I actually checked the one for Dylan and the editor wasn't off the mark. I can choose just how strongly I defend someone's past edits, but you're asking for trouble with the massive re-writes. Last year, familyguyisawesome's pet project was to list appearances even if they were one episode and I had to let him, even when someone else thought they were a waste of time. Someone else thought the voice credit belonged at the top of the page. When it started an edit war, I had to side with Awesome. Right now he isn't here to squawk, but sooner-or-later someone is going to take offense that you removed part of their edit and I'm going to have to side with them. --Buckimion 22:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The voices should be a complete sentence somewhere in the paragraph. If you noticed, the way articles were writen weren't that great beyond the main characters. Also, if you side with them, you're saying speculation should be included in articles, eg "OMG!! DYLAN IS LIKE TOTALLY BASED ON THE SPROUSE TWINS". Also, FGIA's idea isn't good, because they're already mentioned in the paragraphs, very redundant, and don't have a nice template like Actor filmography on wikipedia does.--Jack's Posse Fic 22:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Not entirely true in regards to Dylan. I have no intention of putting it back, but the editor that put it there did include a good link to support his edit. For only one or two appearances I agree with what you're saying but I was told to let him have it. (another case of how strongly I can defend or ignore someone's edits) but I do have to agree that a minimum threshold of three appearances warrants a quick listing for those that don't want to read through the text. --Buckimion 22:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) MTM http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MTM_Enterprises Admin. Hey question, are you an Administrator on this Wiki?Red Dog31 20:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately... no. I wish I was though--Jack's Posse Fic 20:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Statler & Waldorf That was a completely unnecessary move. --Buckimion 19:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Not really. It was consistent with the Wikipedia title and our page's intro--Jack's Posse Fic 19:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) SKL Head Pic Well, where am I supposed to put this?--Iknowfishfolk It's in the uncanon template, and truthfully, I think it can replace the confrontation scene pic. The Bloody Lois pic is much better quality. And remember to always sign your comments--Jack's Posse Fic 17:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episode Titles Sorry about that, I just assumed it was the correct way of doing it. I'll refrain from doing that again. -RandoMaster07 Really...? "You shouldn't have blocked Iknowfishfolk for changing that picture" You really mean that? (And what does SPB stand for?) And I'M A GIRL!!! He meant the Saving Private Brian (SPB) I do think he got Stewie Kills Lois (SKL) confused with Lois Kills Stewie (LKS). No one is going to win a reversal war with me, but I will stop and listen to reason or reverse when I calm down like today. --Buckimion 23:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) OH! Whaaa? I notice at the top of the page the What? page there is a link to the similar Whaa? page. Is that your doing or is that one of the "enhancements" built into the new system? I've seen that on a couple of other pages already. --Buckimion 18:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I figured most fans might get confused by what the running gag is called, so I put it there so it is easier for navigation. Many wikis, Wikia-related or not, use it. Bulbapedia even made its own template--Jack's Posse Fic 19:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Huh? What made my edits so unnecessary? And who gave you the right to block me out of the blue?--Jack's Posse Fic 22:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I will accept replacing a file with a logo or poor quality, but simply changing a file name that you don't like is uncalled for. Also, going through just to change the picture format (removing thumbnails) is also unnecessary. If you have other edits I've looked the other way but you are once again being a pain in my neck on a football Saturday and I'm already out of patience. --Buckimion 22:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC) The HD pictures are too small when in thumbnail form, and really, thumbnailing the picture is unnecessary if a caption isn't there--Jack's Posse Fic 22:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Joe's Parrot I'm not fond of the page either but I have to allow him to have it after he squawked about it's deletion at MY hands. If he disappears until next summer maybe we can delete it then. The other side of the coin is to IMPROVE the page. --Buckimion 21:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Did he give a reason for notability? He certainly didnt provide a picture--Jack's Posse Fic 23:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) While I can deny a generic figure in a crowd scene, I am supposed to permit characters that have notable scenes which include cutaways as long as the episode is named to identify it. Theoretically, the page also has to be linked somewhere and I don't like listing unnamed minor figures in the episode appearances list but the page IS linked on his personal user page. (He could pretty much get by with sneaking the link into the word "parrot" anywhere as long as the page is linked.) As I said, if he wasn't defending his right to have the page I'd kill it myself but it meets all of the minimum requirements. I should pull the screen grab but I've been too occupied with other things lately and haven't gotten to it.--Buckimion 23:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) filenames I'm letting Hannah Montana slide but I'm warning you that simply changing a file name is NOT grounds to replace a previously entered file. --Buckimion 00:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) BUCKY Explain to me why you're reverting all my edits!! THERE IS NO REASON FOR IT! EXPLAIN WHY YOU CAN DO THIS LIKE YOURE KING OF THE WORLD--Jack's Posse Fic 21:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I got yer furbearing right here I'm tired of your fucking vulture act. Go play on wikipedia. --Buckimion 22:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Except the three words "welcome to hell" WERENT THE ONLY WORDS. I SUMMARIZED WHAT MR> PANTHER SAID. You had no reason to undo my other edits or block me, even for 5 minutes. My Scarlett edit was more accurate than yours. It was more than just a comparison--Jack's Posse Fic 22:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Your word isnt the only law here either New Articles Needed *''Annoyed and Confused'' starring Mark Wahlberg *'Mt. Sinai Preschool' Once again... The block is lifted for now. Please don't make me regret turning you loose before the game (3:30p-7p) tomorrow. And I'll handle questions posted to my talk page by people. --Buckimion 17:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Captions on character pages Twitty was ok. I think it's pretty much a given that any captions on character pages are fair game even though I've hesitated to change a couple. Captions in episode pictures are going to be a little trickier as I couldn't find a formatting I liked to set it up differently than "Halloween...". That "Plot=" throws off the balance when you try to line up a picture on the left margin. --Buckimion 23:25, November 12, 2010 (UTC) In the episode pages are fine, as long as they're not joky--Jack's Posse Fic 23:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) chuckle...yeah, that got stale a long time ago. FYI - Mother Maggie. --Buckimion 23:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Enemy Characters As written right now, ANY character that has bad intentions is considered an "Enemy Character" regarless of if the Griffins encounter them. Satan is considered an enemy even though he hasn't directly challenged the Griffins yet. However, That definition is open to work to narrow it a bit. --Buckimion 00:43, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sunday nights With the Seth shows getting ready to start, can you refrain from further editing on side projects for the evening? I don't mind if you want to add characters as they appear to Baby, You Knock Me Out (and/or TCS & AD!) but any edits outside of the evenings episodes are a distraction and make it hard for me to concentrate on the shows. --Buckimion 01:31, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna be taking notes for new articles for new characters and new paragraphs for repeating episodes The Problem With Blocking Me Have you noticed yet that this place goes dead when you block me? WE ARE THE ONLY TWO CONTRIBUTORS HERE.--Jack's Posse Fic 00:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) The wiki does not live by edits alone. Even when you got a three day vacation we were averaging 3000 hits a day. The point is not to edit the socks off but to provide information. --Buckimion 00:05, November 20, 2010 (UTC) American Dad? What are you watching? The Cleveland Show is on! I was doing it qhile I was waiting for Family Guy! FAMILY GUY STARTS IN 15 MINUTES and I was going to take notes for the wiki!--Jack's Posse Fic 01:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Block Once again I'm turning you loose. I don't need you racing around trying to undo shit that I say ain't happening. After sleeping on it I went ahead and agreed to move Mr. Furley and Mrs. Garrett with the redirects behind BUT...do not attempt to remove the drink recipes from pages and while I think "Wish it, Want it..." needs tweaked, it does not need to be wiped until you see fit to write it COMPLETELY your way. Lewis isn't going to appear without some reference to Clark in this context so there is no reason to separate them here. Show some respect for other people's work or I will have to take you out permanently. --Buckimion 17:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) What S80 had was a plot summary, it had information more about Brian than the book itself-- 17:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Deleting pages There will be NO pages deleted so you can walk away from them right now if you don't want to make an addition. Just sayin' --Buckimion 23:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you explain to me why?--Jack's Posse Fic 23:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Threat http://familyguy.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Buckimion&direction=prev&oldid=84027 Just because you follow through on it doesn't mean you didn't threaten to block me. You need to unblock me because all you're doing is hogging the wiki to yourself. Just look at how much I've actually done for this wiki and you're being too stubborn to realize how beneficial I actually am--Jack's Posse Fic 20:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Cavein I am willing to compromise...--Jack's Posse Fic 20:23, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I've had a nap and it's going to be a long night so lets try this once again. --Buckimion 22:30, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Talk pages Removing those bits are completely unnecessary. Just move on. --Buckimion 22:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Stay out of my conversations and don't correct me. --Buckimion 23:30, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I was actually about to answer him when you did, so it was about to be my conversation, but then you conflicted me... just saying... Deleting pages Do not mark any more pages for deletion for a week until we see what kind of reaction we get from RedDog. I will refuse ALL further deletions until then. --Buckimion 02:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Notice If you didn't notice, you would have to have 3 long lists on Cherry's page for each credit category. That looks like crap, not paragraph form. I guess you don't want to add important information to pages--Jack's Posse Fic 14:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Argument gag and Musical numbers #In each of the three Star Wars parodies, Chris and Peter argue about something and Peter ends up pissing Chrisoff in the end. This is clearly a running gag, but does it get an article? --Jack's Posse Fic 16:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) #Also, according to Wikipedia, Seethreepio sang "All the Small Things" and Artoo sang the theme to The fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Do they count as musical numbers?--Jack's Posse Fic 16:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) In ...Trap!, both Stewie and Carter tease Seth Green but not Peter this time. Either way, I'm not really sure if it's worth a page. Wikipedia is wrong as far as Fresh Prince goes...C3PO does that as part of the story of the history of the conflict scene. As it is more of a chant I don't consider it a musical number but wouldn't be opposed if you want to tackle it offline. I don't even recognize Small Things unless that is part of the Jumping Double Dutch number by R2-D2. --Buckimion 17:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Listen ATTENTION TREY810 Remove these lines from the Ble Harvest page: There has been an officially announced sequel named Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (A Parody of Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back) and It's A Trap! (Parody of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) Blue Harvest is a Parody of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. DVD Release A limited edition special version of Blue Harvest was released on DVD with free T-shirt, art booklet, collectable cards and 3D glasses for a 3D fight scene. A normal DVD was also released. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- It's not part of the plot summary and is rather outdated--Jack's Posse Fic 17:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Owen and Beru (C&P onto article) Owen and Beru Lars are fictional characters from the Star Wars. They are Luke Skywalker's aunt and uncle. They appear in Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope. In the latter's parody, entitled, Blue Harvest, Carter and Barbara Pewterschmidt play Owen and Beru respectively. Carter would later play Emperor Palpatine. Look, I'll avoid the writers, but I want to implement my notes, plus an addition to the Saturday Night Live page. I don't wanna spoil it, so could you please unblock me?--Jack's Posse Fic 21:19, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I changed the headline on Cherry's page to "Credits" instead of just episode written and added the note beside the one written. You can add the other credits in line with just a similar note as to her title. (Co-executive Producer), etc. It wasn't the additions I object to but I prefer our linear order - easier on the eyes. --Buckimion 21:45, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hung Over? That's why you're blocking me? That's a poor excuse. How could you do this, trusting an anonymous stranger more than a registered experienced user?--Jack's Posse Fic 18:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Three Important Things #Unblock me. Your own hangovers are no excuse to block people #I have important Trivia to add about "Brain and the Bachelor". I'm not sure if you were watching the Splendid Source rerun and TBS had the programming bumper--Jack's Posse Fic 01:53, December 28, 2010 (UTC) #ABC representatives held The Bachelorettes auditions. Break Get ready to take a time out as the wife wants to go shopping. I'll chase screenshots when I return. --Buckimion 16:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) How is that fair? NOBODY ELSE IS BLOCKED! I was about to add characters to "The Father,the Son, and The Holy Fonz": Kimmy and Tiffany (the Mormon wives, separate articles), and Kelly and Todd. Kelly from "Bestseller" will be moved, and Fat Guy Todd will be redone. I have dibs, you only provide photos--Jack's Posse Fic 16:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Time to unblock me It's time to unblock me. It does not take FOUR HOURS to grocery shop--Jack's Posse Fic 18:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : Book I'll give you a choice...remove your own version of Married an Idiot from the books category or I remove you and do it myself. You can keep it on your page if you wish. --Buckimion 00:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) (Ditto for the game) --Buckimion 01:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean to categorize), but you gotta implement those versions in in order for me to keep the userpage versions out of the category--Jack's Posse Fic 01:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Cmon I'll remove them from "Shadow" and "Weinstein", and wherever else I find, but that was vno reasn to bloc me. You could've just told me to remove em...--Jack's Posse Fic 13:24, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, when it looked like it was going to be an all-day marathon again I snapped. I pulled a picture of the nuns but as I said I don't know if you want to change it as "Brides of Christ" is just a phrase rather than the group name but just "Nuns" is even more generic. As a peace offering I also pulled a screenshot of The Penguin which I can't believe we missed previously and is ripe for a page. --Buckimion 18:45, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Other stuff Stick to tonight's episode for the remainder of the evening or your muppet page project or I'll have to suspend you until tomorrow for being a distraction. Animation Domination is on. --Buckimion 01:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) OK, lemme just add some Also Appearing to Fifteen Minutes o' Shame--Jack's Posse Fic 01:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Charles in Charge I uploaded screenshots of the Charles in Charge titles from last night's episode for you to write the pages you wish. I would suggest keeping the lunchbox picture on the main page rather than the title shot, although maybe both can be used as the page is growing long enough to support two right-hand images. (I'm not fond of them side-by-side at the top) --Buckimion 16:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC) About the side by side ontop... I use the old monobook--Jack's Posse Fic 18:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) STOP IT Stop ignoring me and unblock me. I'm sick of RedDog, who isn't devoted to the wiki like I am, having taken priority, when he doesn't link, categorize, or make notable pages--Jack's Posse Fic 23:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Red Dog I don't know what it will take to impress on you that I DO NOT get intimidated by ANYONE. You certainly complain the loudest and perhaps not unjustifiably. HOWEVER, you need to learn to let others have their pages which is why Red Dog gets to play as well. This is not your or my own private sandbox. You are free to make additions to pages but not to say something sucks and either attempt to throw it away or re-write from top to bottom. I also need you to wait until I post a picture to the page before you start moving stuff around or making further edits. --Buckimion 00:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Stewie's Pig I assume you read Red Dog's appeal on the pig page. I'm curious if you think the subject is unique enough to go ahead and restore. (Although the page needed a lot of work anyways) --Buckimion 21:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't support it. I'm pretty sure he doesn't keep it. Can't be Griffin family either, Peter and Lois did not know it existed--Jack's Posse Fic 21:53, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Charles in Charge There was one more CiC named cast member that didn't get a page yesterday. --Buckimion 22:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC) As Gilligan's Island would say "And the rest..." Hey Red Dog, some helpful advice When you expand upon Quahog Clam Day, remember to mention Kim Cattrall as the clam when she was just doing a special pose. Buckimion will have that worded better--Jack's Posse Fic 01:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) We can polish it later. BTW - Would you like me to delete that page you made awhile ago? Although I can restore it if I wish I don't think you need a reminder posted for everyone else. --Buckimion 01:06, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can delete it, along with anything associated with the scuffle (except the whole DisneUniverse page, but if you have the ability to delete revisions that'd help. I'd like it in exchange for unblocking, this way it'd feel like it never happened--Jack's Posse Fic 01:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I've cleaned things up on my end. I think you can wipe your page of anything you find distasteful even while banned. Nothing I can do can erase the complete history of a page but unless someone wants to pry I don't worry. RedDog's own user page is his business. --Buckimion 01:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) But I still don't want to be banned--Jack's Posse Fic 01:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Time to Unblock Isn't 2 days enough? This is totally unfair. I want you to read the email I'm about to send you--Jack's Posse Fic 22:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) You remind me so much of my daughter trying to tell me she'd been punished enough. Although another 16 hours of quiet time would do me good, lucky for both of you I don't stay mad long. But put Red Dog out of your mind. Short of defying me he isn't getting suspended. --Buckimion 23:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Apology It's cool, but I honestly wanna know what you're problem was (is?) with me. What did I do to you? 00:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) It's just your history of unnotable pages, which Buckimion really became intimidated to delete, it was just really frustrating, and I just needed to let it all out. That's why I also created the user subpage that was "your ideal page"--Jack's Posse Fic 00:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I thought Buck didn't mind my pages. 00:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, should I be concerned about the user subpage? 00:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) In regards to your most recent question^: No, not at all, the page has been deleted--Jack's Posse Fic 01:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Some pages are no problem, some I really have reservations about, mainly for unnamed characters as I told you. As I've said before, if they are not worth naming they usually are not worth a page. But more importantly, unless a page is horribly written or so far off-topic it is irrelevant on the wiki most pages can stay. If people don't like them they can ignore them. I just try to advise when a page is poor in subject. --Buckimion 01:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) All right, I'm sorry Buck. I'll try and be more careful when I create more pages in the future. 01:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Jobs Stop placing items in the jobs category and reverse as many as you can. The original intention was strictly for primary places of employment rather than every single business in Quahog. The category has just become junk. --Buckimion 02:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. Sorry about that...--Jack's Posse Fic 02:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) My fault as I hadn't established ground rules and at first each edit looked applicable until I realized exactly where this road was leading. Do you want to take it back to Primary places of employment or kill it off. I'm afraid even phrasing it as Primary could still count places like the Clam and too many other business. Which would be the best? You're the boss, although we still have to talk about me being a higher underling--Jack's Posse Fic 02:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Take away all of the jobs category on pages. --Buckimion 02:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I figured, as that would only leave the Deli, Brewery, Factory, and Pharmacy, correct?--Jack's Posse Fic 02:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) We had the boat on first draft was well, but yeah... --Buckimion 02:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) and the Mini-Mart too. Do you have AIM or Google Talk? This way the others wouldn't have to see the discussions we have about a possible promotion for me which you're clearly considering--Jack's Posse Fic 02:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) chuckle...for a guy who came within a hair's breath of a lifetime ban the other day you have some nerve. Unfortunately I don't use either. Since I know you've stretched your accounts to The Cleveland Show and American Dad If I have something not intended for other eyes I post it there and wipe later. I was considering giving you rollback rights on a trial basis...it's similar to the undo button but with one mouse click it erases every edit by the last poster to the previous poster. The down side is what happened on House of Munch when I only intended to take out the last edit and it took out your last four. --Buckimion 02:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of which, why am I blocked in the TCS and AD! wikis?--Jack's Posse Fic 03:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't want the same mad overhaul process that has gone on here on the others, especially on The Cleveland Show. If/when things start to wane here I'll consider opening up American Dad next. --Buckimion 03:08, January 15, 2011 (UTC) But The Cleveland Show would be easier to work with, considering it's more recent. Can you at least revert your Mila Kunis reversions over there?--Jack's Posse Fic 03:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop reverting every single edit that I do. You are not the boss of this wiki. You aren't even an Administrator on it. Buckimion was fine with the original page, so as far as I'm concerned, his word his larger than yours. If he doesn't care about the quote, then that means it can stay. 14:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) No he was not fine with the original page. He would've reverted me if he wanted the quotes. Stop reverting me--Jack's Posse Fic 14:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) All right, as long as Buck agrees, I won't argue. But you still cannot revert every edit I do. 15:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) And yes, you are being hostile towards me. 15:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I have not reverted every edit you made, not even 5 percent of your total edits. You're just trying to look all innocent by whining to Daddy that I'm being "mean" to you when in fact I'm not. The best thing for you to do is to stop edi... whining--Jack's Posse Fic 16:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) That's funny, coming from the guy who's been blocked by "daddy" twice, thrice? 18:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Crow about some else's suspension and I'll have a quiet evening. --Buckimion 18:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Undefined When you see that in an edit it is not the fault of the poster. Certain browsers have a glitch that causes that and there is nothing we can do about it except clean it up. --Buckimion 15:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh, I did not know that--Jack's Posse Fic 15:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The Quahog Pastor He's different from the others. He has curly hair. the Boys Do Cry (and other episodes) one wore glasses and had straight hair. The early one was Asian looking--Jack's Posse Fic 18:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Notes *Hansolo64@compuserve.com *Bruce called Jeffrey about Rebels stealing Alan's dog Zeus *Fact Ups called Hartman/Carter voice style lazy and indistinguishable *Luke strong enough to pull ears of Jennifer Garner *Dack was an actual character in ESB, last name is Ralter *Fact ups give FOX-y Lady no hyphen *Direction askers replace R2 reading novelization on tape of ''Raiders of the Lost Ark Read this Excerpt from Zac Moncrief: "Shortly thereafter, he was asked to teach at his Alma Mater (CalArts) and by Disney Television Animation to Storyboard on Teacher's Pet the series (and it's Theatrical release) as well as the hit series/"Direct to Videos" for Lilo and Stitch, Kim Possible and the network's latest hit Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. He left Disney to become an Direct) for the Family Guy for Fox Animation. Although he no longer teaches at Calarts, his knowledge of Story and Storyboarding is being shared with those around him as he is BACK at Disney Directing on their hit "Phineas and Ferb."" There is no way a grown man wrote this. This is clearly opinionated, poor in grammar and punctuation! How can you say that Moncrief actually wrote this--Jack's Posse Fic 02:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Excerpt from the article "When Peter gives Lois’ father the bachelor party he never had, Mr. Pewterschmidt slips into a coma and not even Dr. House (guest voice Laurie) can bring him out of it. With her father incapacitated, Lois is given control of Pewterschmidt Industries. Peter convinces Lois to let him run the operation, but he gets power-hungry and fires the board. Mr. Pewterschmidt soon bounces back and tries to regain control of what he’s built in the “Business Guy” episode of FAMILY GUY airing Sunday, Feb. 7 (9:00-9:30 PM ET/PT) on FOX. (FG-711) (TV-14 D, L, S, V)" It proves not only was it a repeat, but Family Guy did in fact air against the Super Bowl.--Jack's Posse Fic 23:03, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Olivia appeared in The Juice is Loose? Where does she show up? I can't find her in the mob. http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Olivia_Fuller?cb=7477 --Params7 13:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I know I certainly can't find any proof but so many have insisted she is there I've let it go. I'm tempted to take it out until someone can pull the exact screenshot. --Buckimion 13:31, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Unblocked I unblocked you because I got confused on the edit. (Not what I thought it was.) I immediately lifted your block last night after cooling down after a minute but with the pace of edits today I'm already seriously stressed. Slow things down because it's going to be a long night. --Buckimion 14:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Especially in regards to the episode pictures, some captions are needed to explain what is happening. Restrain from eliminating all of those not directly related to plot. They will not be removed as I'm respecting previous edits. --Buckimion 14:36, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Garland had a legitimate question to ask and I didn't find it the least bit rude. I actually was the one with the quick trigger finger as from my perspective it looked like a big vandalism attack. I can choose for myself how or if I answer a question. Perhaps Garland has evidence that Jack and Sara are sitting elsewhere or appear in a different scene, possibly making a goof? --Buckimion 05:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't the question that was rude, it was that he intruded on my section instead of making a new one--Jack's Posse Fic 15:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) STR DID YOU read the Stan Thompson rule? It clearly states Characters too important to ignore but have not been seen on the show. The "Stan Thompson Rule" takes it's name from Meg's reported real father. Real-life Celebrities or Fictional characters belonging to other companies killed on the show but are not considered "Deceased" in real life. --Jack's Posse Fic 02:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC) The Kool Aid Man has not been discontinued--Jack's Posse Fic 02:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Stan Thompson Rule The Kool-Aid man has not been declared dead by the Kool Aid company BUT was supposedly killed on the show. You understood the concept well enough for Denise Crosby. Just like James Woods earlier this year, people have seen him killed on the show and want to classify him as deceased and I'm tired of fighting it. The best I can do is to note that Kool Aid man's death is not sanctioned outside of Family Guy. --Buckimion 02:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Edit: You are apparently not seeing it the way it was intended. It's intention is to be used in conjunction WITH a category that the character would otherwise be ineligible for. I had thought you had used Denise with both the Deceased and STR. Without that tag declaring them to have been deceased, whether they have really died or not, people are going to insist on declaring them dead since it was in the show. --Buckimion 03:05, March 8, 2011 (UTC) websites are my sources - cranberry19 Now Tell Me Why was I really blocked?--Jack's Posse Fic 21:06, March 22, 2011 (UTC)